Mental Scarring
by Squareline
Summary: Bon feels troubled about something he found in his room, and wants to talk to Rin about it. However, he ends up feeling even more troubled when he starts imagining things. Warning: Contains  imagined  BL.


Suguro always knew that Shima Renzo was a pervert, but it came as a shock to him when he found a different type of magazine in the pink-haired boy's stash one particular day. Among the pile of porn magazines, which Bon usually overlooked, lay one with an unfamiliar title and a picture of what seemed to be a topless man on the cover. After a short internal debate, his curiosity got the better of him, so Bon picked up the publication and flipped to a random page.

He soon came to regret his decision, though, and dropped the magazine as his face seared red.

"Wha! I don't believe it… Shima? Of all people… You gotta be kiddin' me…" He mumbled as he stalked down the road leading to the old boy's dormitory. After he had calmed down and half-succeeded in erasing the scarring images from his mind, he had tried to forget about the whole thing by memorizing scriptures. But his photographic memory, and the memories of that magazine, came back to haunt him such that he couldn't focus on anything he was doing.

He'd wanted to find Konekomaru and speak to him about it to get it off his chest, but since he and Shima went back to Kyoto to visit for a few days, the only remaining person he could talk to was Rin.

He entered the dorm, and soon found himself in front of room number 602. He heard loud, muffled voices coming from the other side of the door, so he knew that that the twins were in. But it sounded as though they were having some sort of quarrel, and there was grunting every now and then. When he was about to kick down the door, however, he was stopped by a loud shout of pain, followed by what sounded like a moan.

His heart skipped a beat, and he froze. Did people sound like that when they were fighting or in pain? He also wondered if this was the right time. He was a single child, so he didn't know how it felt like having a fight with your sibling, but he knew how it felt like having a fight interrupted, and he didn't like it at all. So he turned to leave, when…

_"Yukio! Not so hard… Gah!" _

… What the?

Bon hesitantly pressed a ear against the door. _'That didn't sound like fighting…'What the hell are those two doing in there!"_ He thought, and the porno magazine came to mind. Bon's face turned an incredible shade of red as he scrambled away from the door.

_'No no no no, that's impossible! They're brothers! An' that Rin's always over in our dorm readin' those things with Shima… He's straight! There's no… way…' _Bon's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't think Shima was gay, either, but he found… _that_… But then again, it was just **one **magazine, out of hundreds… so… What were the odds… right?

_"Nii-san… Whose fault is it that this thing is buried so deeply into-" _Something in the room toppled over, cutting Yukio off. Bon's ear was pressed against the door again, and he was hoping that whatever conversation that followed would clear the names of the Okumura twins.

It didn't.

_"Sh… Shut up! Ah… b-Careful! It hurts there…"_

_"Just bear with it, Nii-san. Just a little while…"_

_"Ah, dammit! Why must it be so big…"_

Rin cried out suddenly, letting out a string of curses that drowned out Yukio's voice. Bon didn't want to imagine what could be going on in the room, but dirty scenes started playing in his mind. He shook his head frantically and scrunched up his face.

_'No no no no NO!' _ Bon continued to shake his head._ 'NO, NO, NO WAY! NO FRICKIN' WAY-'_

_"Ahhhh!"_

_"Keep still, Nii-san. It's almost out."_

_"H… Hurry it up! I-It hurts… like a… bitch…"_

_'Okumura's gasping sounds so sexy…' _Bon thought, before he realized what just went through his mind. _'WAIT, WHAT?' _

Bon let his head drop forward, his forehead colliding with the brick wall. '_Get yourself together, Suguro Ryuji! What the hell do ya think you're doin? Yer a monk! And… And Rin's a guy! A guy!' _ He exhaled deeply, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowing together as he tried not to imagine what could be happening in there.

_"Yu… Yukio-! Not so fast… Slow down! Ih… It hurts…"_

_"You shouldn't have tried to handle this by yourself, you know. You made it worse."_

_"I… didn't know tha—Ah… Shit…"_

_'Sensei doesn't sound as aroused as Okumura… I wonder why?' _Bon mused, and the blush on his face got redder when the idea of toys came into mind.

_"Damn it… Now I'm really… regretting… Stupid Bon…S'all his fa—Ah! " _

_"Suguro-kun? How is it his fault?" _ Yukio asked. Bon was wondering that too, and listened intently for Rin's answer.

_"If he… hadn't… given me this… I wouldn't have… Urh—!" _Rin said in between pants. Bon's imagination went wild at this point, and came up with another one thousand and one more (im)possible scenarios linked to Rin's previous statement. What _did_ he give him? Definitely not the toys, but then… Could it be?

_'I gave Okumura an…' _Suddenly terrified, Bon backed away from the door...

_"Yukio, no! It'll rip…"_

… and ran back the way he came as silently as he could, officially traumatized for life.

—

Inside the room, Rin was clutching his head (and hair) as Yukio tried to dislodge the hairclip from Rin's dark locks. It'd gotten stuck earlier, and then tangled up so horrendously that he had to ask for Yukio's help. But even Yukio was having trouble, since the clip was rather large and had gotten stuck near the roots of Rin's hair.

"Yukio, no! It'll rip… You're gonna rip my hair out from my head!"

"So would you prefer that I cut your hair then, Nii-san?" Yukio sighed, plucking up a pair of scissors from his desk. Rin kicked his chair in protest. The piece of furniture, already laying on its side from Rin's previous outburst, skidded across the floor and slammed against the bed frame, startling Kuro and causing the poor demon cat to leap off the bed.

"No!" Rin yelled, kicking about and making Yukio's job even harder.

"Nii-san, please keep still…" He groaned, and Rin pouted, stilling his movements and Yukio continued to work on removing the hairclip from his older brother's hair.

* * *

><p>Slap yourself now if you thought wrong, like Bon. :D<p>

I think this one's not as good as my other story, but it's probably decent enough. Comments and tips for improvement much appreciated.


End file.
